Lo contaré deprisa, para que lentamente llegue a tu sonrisa
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: Pequeña continuación de Cosas de legionarios.


Después de que la pequeña Julia lo pillase in fraganti, Octavio no dejaba de pensar en aquello, habían pasado tres días, pero se acordaba a la perfección de toco.

La pequeña Julia lo pilló besando a Reyna. ¡A Reyna! A la chica con la que siempre discutia. Después de la interruptición de Julia, la pretora y él se fueron de allí a toda prisa hacia el senado, donde tenían una reunión.

Durante la reunión habían recuperado la compostura y vuelto a la normalidad, al menos Reyna, porque él se había mantenida raramente callado y sin llevarle la contraria como siempre hacía. Ese había sido el principio del fin.

Los otros días se había pasado todo el tiempo reviviendo aquel momento una y otra vez. NO dejaba de pensar en el roze de sus labios, en sus dedos enredados en su trenza, en la forma en que la estaba abrazando sin que ella lo apartase.

Le hubiese encantado quedarse allí con ella, para siempre. Hacer que aquello fuese eterno, pero claro, la niña se tenía que acercar a curiosear y estropearlo todo, echando a paerder el mejor ataque de hormonas de toda su vida.

Pero en lugar de eso, debía limitarse a recordarlo todo cuando la veía sentada en la mesa de al lado durante las comidas, a quedarse observando su figura durante las revisiones nocturnas, a cruzarse con ella y centrar su mirada en la suya durante una fracción de segundo.

Y lo peor de todo eran las hormonas que se le revolucionavan nada más verla y hacían que le entrasen ganas de acercarse a ella y repetir la experiencia ante toda la legión. Aunque claro, no estaba muy seguro de aquello por si Reyna se lo tomaba mal y su acto tenía consecuéncia graves.

Ese día se había levantado con la decisión ya tomado. Iría y hablaría con Reyna sobre aquello. Estaba dispuesto a decírselo justo después del desayuno, pero no encontró el valor suficiente y perdió toda la mañana dándose ánimos.

Y ahora, a medida que se iba acercando más y más al edificio de los pretores, Octavio sentia como le aumentaba el peso del estómago con cada paso. Le sudaban las manos y temblaba como una hoja. Se paró delante de la puerta, dándo se ánimos por última vez.

Octavio entró en el principa, ya había estado allí en un par de ocasiones, pero siempre se quedaba impresionado del lugar por el suelo de mármol pulido, las paredes rebestidas de terciopelo y los estandartes de la pared del fondo.

Sentada en la larga mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la estancia estaba Reyna, con el entrecejo fruncido y revisando algunos de los tantos papeles que estaban esparcidos por toda la mesa mientras que el patán de Zhang brillaba por su ausencia. Mucho mejor así. Argentum y Aurem se encontraban en frente de la mesa. Nada más verlo le gruñeron.

Reyna apartó la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando y concentró la mirada en Octavio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Octavio echó una mirada en dirección a los perros. Sabía que esos animales pillaban las mentiras al vuelo y que debía cuidar sus palabras más que nunca. Enseguida se puso nervioso, y no precisamente por los dos caninos que podían descuartizarlo con sus dientes como cuchillas.

-Venía a hablar -hizo una pausa, reprimiendo las terribles ganas que sentía de salir de allí por patas- sobre lo que pasó el otro día, antes de la reunión del senado.

Octavio se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que temió haberse hecho sangre. Las mejillas de Reyna se tiñeron de rojo imperceptiblemente.

-Ha cambiado -continuó Octavio- desde aquello, algo ha cambiado. -suspiró- Todo es diferente. Y . . . me gusta. Me gusta que sea diferente. Y no . . . no soporto . . . -la lengua se le trabó y no supo como continuar la frase. Reyna miraba a Octavio con una expresión rara en ella, algo parecido a la ilusión.

Vale, estaba allí, con todo que decir y sin nada dicho. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Reyna observó a sus perros para verificar las palabras del augur y volvió a centrar los ojos en Octavio.

-Octavio -suspiró la pretora al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Inmediatamente, el centurión de la Primera Cohorte se puso tenso. Y lo bueno que tiene el miedo es que nos hace hacer las cosas más de prisa para poder salir corriendo cuanto antes, y por eso, Octavio lo soltó todo:

-¡Reynatequiero! -dijo tan apresuradamente que las palabras parecieron incomprensibles.

Pero a pesar de aquello, Reyna pareció entenderlo, porque primero una sombra de incredulidad cruzó su rostro; y después, poco a poco, la pretora dibujo una sonrisa. Y sin más, estalló en risas.

Octavio frunció el entrecejo. No sabía como tomarse aquello. Y parece que Argentum y Aurum tampoco, porque miraron a su dueña con las cabezas ladeadas.

Durante un minuto, Reyna estuvo riéndose y Octavio se sintió ofendido. Le revelaba sus sentimientos y ella se reía. ¿Por qué no?

-Supongo que debería irme. -anunció Octavio intentando ocultar el dolor. Estaba claro que aquello había sido un rechazo.

Giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a salir del principia y correr hasta el barracón de su cohorte.

-Octavio. -El augur se dio la vuelta ante la llamada de Reyna, y nada más hacerlo se topó con los brazos de la pretora en el cuello, impidiéndole huir.- Tienes la tendencia de tomarte las cosas a mal. -Reyna sonrió.

Octavio sonrió ante las palabras de la chica y enroscó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Reyna dispuesto a retomar el beso que dejaron a medias.

* * *

¡Hola!

Este fic está dedicado a **amandacastellanos**, por la sugerencia de continuarlo. ¡Gracias!

El título es de un verso de una canción. De Fácil, Maldita Nerea. Por si os apetece escucharla o algo. Es que escuché la canción el la radio y me pareció un buen título.

Espero que os guste.

¡Besos!


End file.
